1. Field of Invention
The invention is related to methods and apparatus for user network control.
2. Description of Related Art
Network management, such as for communication networks, are transparent to users. When a call is made, in a telephone network for example, the network automatically routes the call based on network administration policies determined by administrators to achieve a desired performance (e.g., reduce network congestion by distributing network traffic). As networks become more complex and with increasing number of traffic types (voice, video, text, data, etc.), managing network performance also becomes more difficult. Thus, new technology is needed to resolve the above difficulties.